Report generation systems are used to streamline the process of transforming raw data, relating to the performance or quality of a subject (e.g., server, network, system), into a report for efficiently conveying relevant information contained within the data. It is desirable for these systems to be able to include various types of information including text, table, and graph elements within the generated report. Existing report generating systems with such capabilities are typically implemented with computer programs specifically written for a desired report to be generated. Unfortunately, however, such systems are not very flexible in that they can only generate a specific type of report. In other words, a separate program is required for each different type of report. Likewise, when the form or content of a report needs to be modified, the entire program must be appropriately modified. Not only can this consume excessive programmer time, but it also results in large files being transferred and/or displaced when an existing system is being updated.